fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Not Now and Definitely Not Ever
Umi watched Mizore and Infinie with a smile as they laughed and talked to each other and as she was watching she began to go into deep thought. "I wonder what Samarra has planned to do with the Grand Magic Games reward?" Umi thought still feeling quite exhausted from the fights. Then her thoughts were quickly interrupted by an explosion that caused her to turn around and saw that the front half of the guild was gone and a group of people standing there. "Wait....could it be....no...," Umi claimed as she saw their guild marks. "Mizore and Infinie I want you two go downstairs with the other families," Umi claimed as she saw families headed downstairs. "No way we are going to stay by you, Umi!" the two yelled at Umi. She looked at them with rage and not in the mood for arguing and yelled, "Mizore! Infinie! You guys are I have left, Mizore your my only sister and family I have that's blood I cannot afford to lose you and Infinie so please just go downstairs!" Mizore and Infinie looked at her in shock, Umi never yelled, so with that they left and went downstairs but little did the trio know that someone had listened to their whole conversation. As Umi watched the duo go she then heard foot steps and someone saying, "My what's a pretty girl like you doing in a lousy legal guild?" She turned around to see a guy with green hair walking towards her. Normally Umi would get embarrassed by getting compliments from guys but she was not happy so this did not faze her all and she just glared at him. "Aw what's wrong? You not happy? I can make you happy all you have to do is leave this stupid guild, join my guild, and then be my girlfriend," the guy claimed with an evil, perverted smirk and this only caused Umi's glare to worsen. "If you think I would do that then you must be pretty stupid," she claimed with a cold voice. "A little stubborn are we.... I guess I'm just gonna have to kill ya," the guy claimed with disappointment. "I dislike death threats from people who I don't even know their names," Umi claimed with a cold voice still. "I suppose you have a point..the name is Rin but enough jibber jabber and let me kill ya," Rin claimed as he pulled out a knife and started running towards Umi, "Lets see how long you can last with my "special" knife." Umi quickly got into a fight stance and her eye change to light blue and she chanted, "Ice-Make: Armor," then within moments Umi was covered in a thick layer of ice. Rin got up to her and tired to cut her stomach but it did not cut through the ice. "Ice-Make huh..this is going to be fun," Rin claimed with joy as Umi continued her glaring at him. "He's knife is definitely not ordinary...it looks like its enhanced with Poison Magic," Umi thought as she got a better look at the knife. "I need to take this fight outside.." Umi thought. "Well if we're going to fight its going to be on my terms," Umi claimed and bolted outside passing Rin. "Fine whatever you're still going to die in the end," Rin claimed carelessly as he ran outside then became face-to-face with her. "Ice-Make: Twin Guns," Umi chanted as two icy handguns appeared in her hands and began to fire icy bullets at Rin. Rin deflected the bullets with his Poison Wall then created a stream of poison and sent it towards Umi. She jumped to the side of it but the stream turned around and hit her in the back. "Good thing I have this armor...," Umi thought as she looked at Rin as he still has his wall of poison. Umi destroyed her guns then chanted, "Ice-Make: Geyser," and she place her hands on the ground and the whole ground started to shake. Rin felt himself get taken into the air and heard Umi chant, "Ice-Make: Seven Strike Dance," and felt seven icy slashes across his body and fell to the floor on his back. "Ouch that actually kind of hurt," Rin claimed as he stood up with a few scratches. "Time to kick this up a notch," Rin claimed as he made five spheres of poison of different colors in front of him that then formed into blades. "No one has left without a scratch with these," Rin claimed with an evil grin and sent them towards Umi. She jumped out of the way but one of the blades manage to cut her cheek. "Oooh not so lucky are we, that was stage three of what my poison can do and its not that nice," Rin claimed as he saw a small trail of blood trickle down her cheek. "I can handle anything you throw at me now lets just end here, Ice-Make: Trap Box," Umi chanted and within moments a giant box of ice was about to cover Rin but some how Rin manged to move out of the way in time. "I'm not done yet pretty girl or should I say, Umi?" he claimed with a smile that made Umi feel uneasy. "How did he know my name..well that doesn't matter," Umi thought as she saw Rin ran up to her again with his enhanced knife. She quickly dodges the stabbings but he kept on stabbing so she kept on dodging until he manged to barely stabbed her in left hip very close to her guild mark and caused Umi to gasp in pain. "This is getting me no where! Everyone in the guild needs help and I'm stuck with this perverted flirt," Umi thought angrily as she quickly covered the stab wound with ice. "Ice-Make: Bo Staff," she chanted and a long, icy stick appeared in front of her blocking Rin from trying to stab her again. "Aw it was fun seeing you in pain," Rin claimed sadly as he jumped back and put his knife away and formed a giant tidal wave of poison sending it towards her. Umi chanted for an icy platform and raised her off the floor high enough to miss the poison but she dropped her defense by accident and Rin jumped onto the platform with poison covering his fist and punched her the stomach hard enough to shatter the armor and caused her to fall to her knees. "See I told I'm not done yet," Rin claimed as he punched her in the face caused fall into the platform more. "You know what before I kill ya I'm going to kill some else right in front of you so you can feel pain before you die...," Rin claimed with an evil smile as he stomped his foot onto her face. "Everyone is strong in Koma Inu...you have no chance against them them," Umi claimed as she laid on the floor still and started to cough a little from the poison kicking in. "Ah yes but there is one or I should say two who are quite weak...Your sister and her cat...um what was their names? Ah yes Mizore and Infinie...I can't wait to hear them scream for mercy," Rin claimed as he started to walk away from Umi heading back into Koma Inu. "No...I won't let him kill them...he can't kill them..." Umi thought as he got farther away. "No... I won't allow you to do that," Umi yelled angrily at Rin slowly got up but still looking at the ground. "How? You're beaten up and that poison just started to kick in...so you have no chance...so say goodbye to your family forever," Rin claimed and saw Umi lift up her head and saw a completely different person. Her face showed so much rage, she was standing as if she never fought him, and her eyes changed colors from her dark blue and light blue eyes to a vivid icy blue eyes like Mizore's but much more vivider. "Whats up with her?" Rin thought as he felt a little intimated by her. "Ice-Make: Blizzard," Umi chanted and in seconds a blizzard appeared and she was gone. "What the-," Rin claimed until he felt a sharp pain in his back. Umi was jabbing him with her fists. Then he felt pain in his stomach, face, chest, basically everywhere as Umi punched him quickly. "How..can..she..be..this..fast?" Rin questioned as he was hit continuously. Rin grown tired of this and formed a thin dome of poison around him causing Umi to stop but was still hidden in the blizzard. "Come out and fight me face-to-face coward!" Rin yelled into the blizzard he destroyed the dome in hopes of seeing her better. "Me? A coward? You're the coward! Going after MY family!" Umi yelled at the top of her lungs, more than she's ever yelled in her life time. With that Rin felt heard Umi faintly chant a type of weapon but then felt a blade cut his arm and it began to freeze a little. "Cold Excalibur freezes everything it touches," Umi claimed into his ear with a voice colder than before as she continued to slash him with the sword. After slashing him a dozens of times he went numb and was frozen and fell to the floor of the platform causing the ice to shatter but was unable to move because of exhaustion and pain. Umi was a bit far when she stopped the blizzard and saw Rin on the floor. "I can't believe you won...no one has ever survived fighting me.......kill me," Rin said breathlessly and tiredly as he turned his head and looked towards her as she started to become blurry. Umi gave him the deadliest glare with her vivid icy eyes as she began to walk up to him with the sword in her hand. Once she got in front of him all she did was shove the sword into the platform in front of his face and claimed with a cold, emotionless voice, "The only thing I'm going to kill is your guys hope of winning." Right after she said that Rin passed out and she began to destroy to platform and sword and once they got onto ground Umi made an icy rope and tied his wrists together then made a small trap box to imprison him and her eyes began to turn back to normal and her energy dropped immediately and fell to her knees. "Where did that power come from...no doubt about it was them...." Umi thought as she thought very fuzzy about her earlier childhood and slowly stood up and began to slowly limp her way back into the guild feeling ill. As she approached the half destroyed guild she mumbled under her breath, "Not now and definitely not ever will I let anyone hurt or try to kill my family."